<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Gassen by Kanyang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052621">Die Gassen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanyang/pseuds/Kanyang'>Kanyang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, mundane AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanyang/pseuds/Kanyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>普通人AU<br/>乔A米O 5000+<br/>站街乔 俗套的炮友变情人(如果有后续的话)<br/>是给狗砸大大的生贺礼——！！祝美女老师生日快乐学业顺利天天有粮吃(？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. EINS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乔纳森·肯特，正面临着十八年来最令人尴尬的境地。</p><p> </p><p>是什么让他穿着再普通不过的灰色拼接帽衫和牛仔裤就站在哥谭最有名的红灯区街头等待着客人的<em>光顾</em>？</p><p>是社团迎新活动的真心话大冒险。</p><p> </p><p>还有不到五分钟就可以开溜了，乔缩了缩脖子，试图把自己的存在感降得再低一点。虽然就算有人真的找上来也会找借口打发走就是了，但他还是想要避免让更加尴尬的情况发生——毕竟只是装装样子过过场是他理亏，就像在交易网站上放出商品信息却标注仅供展示一样不道德。</p><p> </p><p>而即使已经站在最远离中心位置的小巷子边，男孩也能感受到从不同地方投过来的打量的视线，露骨地审视、试探地挑逗，就连空气中的信息素毫不收敛，肆无忌惮的让他本就因酒精而昏昏沉沉的大脑更不清醒。</p><p> </p><p>乔使劲摇摇头，拉奥啊，快点结束这个酷刑吧，要不是被喝酒起哄，自己也不会被冲昏大脑同意大冒险，毕竟真心话那个“初夜用的是什么姿势”的问题对于刚成年不久的他来说过了。而在他红了耳尖结结巴巴地坦白：“我、我还没有......”的时候同伴们也没有轻易放过他，可怜的大男孩还没反应过来就被撺掇着出去<em>罚站</em>了。</p><p> </p><p>好在自制力惊人的乔很好的控制住了自己让信息素不外露，假装自己和其他<em>工友</em>一样都是Beta，否则年轻高挑的大男孩怕是光凭较为少见的Alpha身份就能再吸引一票虎视眈眈的猎艳者。至于休闲帽衫下隐约可见的肌肉线条和紧实的大腿？那是另外的加分项。</p><p> </p><p>摇头拒绝了又一个在不远处对他抛媚眼的女生后乔拿起手机看了看时间，九点半，呼，谢天谢地，终于可以打道回府了。</p><p>他一边给还在聚会上的凯西发了条自己要回去了的消息一边往回走，但还没走出几步就被人在拐角处拦住了。</p><p> </p><p>一个穿着高领短衫戴黑口罩的男生挡在面前：“哥谭大学的？成年了吗？”</p><p>也许是那双绿瞳太过平静透彻，降低了乔对它主人的警惕性，他转眼就忘了自己两分钟前还在站街的事实：“成、成年了，有什么问题吗，呃，学长？”</p><p>眼前的男生并没有否认这个称呼：“跟我走吧。”</p><p>语气自然到乔下意识地就把他当成了某个眼生的社团前辈，虽然好奇他为什么大晚上戴口罩，但还是很识趣的没有问出口：“谢谢你！其实我认识路的......我叫乔纳森，请问学长怎么称呼？”</p><p>“...叫我D就好。”自称D的人好像很奇怪地撇了他一眼，但并没有停下来。</p><p>D好像不是很爱说话呢？但即使这样还特地出来接我回去，真是个负责又热心的人，默默跟在他身后的乔天真地想。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久两人就回到了乔社团活动聚餐的韦恩酒店，其实乔一开始看到这富丽堂皇的地方时还感叹过社团活动经费的充足，但被告知说其实是韦恩集团资助，财大气粗地给获批的哥谭大学社团活动消费打一折。</p><p>“也不是什么活动都会被批准的，可能是韦恩先生为了让新生感受到哥谭好客的氛围？”组织者半开玩笑地给惊呆了的乔解释道，“既然机会难得那不来白不来嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>等进了电梯，乔在确认了D没有按错楼层后做出了如果时光倒流他恨不得打断自己手的错误决定——玩手机。</p><p>其实不能怪他，一般也没人能想到连楼层都一样的<em>同伴</em>会把自己理所当然的带到别的包间去。于是并没有发现异常的乔，直到D一进门没开灯就摘下口罩吻了上来才后知后觉发现不对时已经晚了。</p><p> </p><p>伴随着迎面而来的信息素和手机吓得掉到地毯上的声音，乔唯一能想到的是：啊，原来D以为我是money boy。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>达米恩·韦恩，21岁，一个意志坚定的Omega，在科学推算出由于母亲早年研究对身体产生了负面影响，自己将在近期迎来第一个真正意义上不可避免的发情期之后，决定与其不知在何时毫无防备的陷入困境不如提前做好准备主动控制局面。</p><p> </p><p>如果这次道具不能帮他解决困难、只有让人用体液把他操到精疲力竭才能满足他，那他能想到的最保险的方法就是趁自己还清醒的时候找一个合适的陌生Beta来一场419。</p><p> </p><p>于是熟知哥谭布局的韦恩家小少爷在吃下家族里同为Omega的提姆提前准备的计生药物后便简单乔装来到红灯区，比起那些刻意卖弄自己优势、炫耀信息素的Alpha，达米安还是更倾向于内敛好掌控的Beta，既不会被自己的信息素冲昏头脑也不用担心ta在自己的生殖腔里成结，这会省事许多。</p><p> </p><p>随后他一路挑挑拣拣来到了小巷的尽头并且发现上了一个把自己缩在在角落里、大型犬一样的青年，达米安观察了这个男生一会，作为成年人他对性爱倒是没有什么特别的讲究和心理负担，自分化起多年来一直靠道具度过发情期也只是因为他嫌找伴侣麻烦，长兄迪克还曾开玩笑说他明明是唯一一个真正流着韦恩家血的人却完全没有继承家父花花公子的性格。但毕竟要和一个陌生人度过至少一整晚，谨慎一点终归错不了。</p><p> </p><p>接着看到青年腼腆地接连拒绝了好几个不同性征、长相甜美女生的达米安认为自己找到了规律：他是Gay。鉴于出来站街还没有散发信息素和这身并不成熟的打扮达米安推测他应该是个大学生Beta。可以，他从头到脚扫了扫青年，看着还算顺眼，他想。</p><p> </p><p>于是就在青年“一无所获” 准备收工的时候达米安上前拦住了他：“哥谭大学的？成年了吗？”</p><p>面前的人拘谨地点点头：“成、成年了，有什么问题吗，呃，学长？”</p><p>成年了就行，看他的样子也不是很熟练，达米安快速在心里做出评价：“跟我走吧。”</p><p>青年明显松了口气的样子：“谢谢你！其实我认识路的......我叫乔纳森，请问学长怎么称呼？”</p><p>认识路？达米安微微蹙眉，虽然韦恩旗下的酒店是挺近但难道现在干这行的都默认去那开房吗？要不要和父亲反映一下以免哪天对韦恩家带来一些不必要的负面新闻......</p><p>至于名字，达米安自认为没有必要太在意那个应该是假名的称呼，“...叫我D就好。”</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森很识趣的没再多说什么，只是老老实实地跟在后面，唯独在进电梯后开始玩手机的行为让达米安有些不爽：虽然我也确实不想被认出来，但这个人是不是有点不够敬业......韦恩家的小少爷眯了眯眼，为了一会让他快速进入状态，不如给他点甜头好了，他想。</p><p> </p><p>于是一进屋达米安就主动咬上了乔的下唇，手臂穿过他的腰间锁上门后搂住了他。既然Beta闻不到信息素，他也不必再封闭自己的信息素，明明已经有进入发情期的先兆却还要在外面抑制住自己愈发浓郁的信息素还是会给身体造成负担，放松下来的达米安慢条斯理地挑逗着瞬间僵硬的乔：他吸吮着青年的下唇，在用牙轻轻啃咬着乔嘴角的同时，不安分的左手从后腰往下滑，有些冰凉的指尖擦过他的脊背。</p><p> </p><p>乔感到被触碰皮肤附近的寒毛都立起来了，他不自觉地肌肉紧绷，连无处安放的手都有些发抖。但这不是最要命的，现在的头号难题是D的信息素，它闻起来其实并不甜美，如果硬要形容有种沙子的味道，本该严厉肃杀的气势因主人的惬意变得风平浪静，却让乔仿佛置身暗流涌动的沙漠，燥热干渴、D点到为止的吻让他渴望更多，乔迷迷糊糊地想要回应，只要再近一步就能点燃他的血液——</p><p> </p><p>-̗啵</p><p>“怎么了Beta男孩，这么僵硬，紧张？”就在他天人交战的时候，达米安突然放开了他，轻笑的语气不是问句，而是饶有兴致的捕食者打算怜悯地聆听猎物的临终愿望。</p><p> </p><p>Beta男孩。</p><p>乔恍惚着找回了些理智，D不仅误会了我的身份还搞错了我的性征！不能再错下去了，我......</p><p> </p><p>“我......！”</p><p> </p><p>黑暗中恶魔用手指抵上试图辩解的嘴，<em>大发慈悲地 </em>下达了暂缓量刑的指示：“先去洗个澡吧，左边直走，”他撇撇嘴，“下次<em>外出前</em>少喝点酒，你闻起来像是刚在内华达的大麦酒厂里泡过一样。”</p><p> </p><p>乔张了张嘴，大脑当机般焦急地在先说“我不是MB”还是“我是Alpha，大麦是我的信息素”中举棋不定。</p><p> </p><p>“TT,”达米安催促地拿手肘捅了捅他，转身往窗边走去，“有什么事可以<em>一会</em>再说，别让我等太久。”</p><p> </p><p>乔逃也似地冲进浴室，进去之后才发现自己连手机都没捡起来，想给凯西发消息也没办法，只好欲哭无泪地先洗了澡。</p><p> </p><p>而门外达米安本着速战速决的态度想要积累快感让自己强制进入发情期。于是等乔匆匆忙忙冲完凉，做好心理斗争出来想要重新解释清楚时迎接他的却是达米安自慰的场面。</p><p> </p><p>月光从虚掩的窗帘中穿过倾泻在床上，纯白床单上D小麦色的修长双腿分外惹眼，虽然西裤和皮带被规规矩矩地摆在沙发椅上，但凌乱的下身表明刚刚还有些颐指气使的男生已经失去了游刃有余，他一只手套弄着自己微翘的阴茎，一只手涂满润滑用手指有些粗鲁地呈剪刀状向外撑开自己，痛苦又愉悦的表情爬上他的脸颊，呼吸也跟着急促了起来。</p><p> </p><p>乔感到头皮发麻，血液不受控制地向下流去。</p><p>达米安偏头注意到了这边，视线交接的一瞬乔的本能让解释的话到嘴边却说不出口。</p><p>“过来。”他听到Omega说。</p><p>乔同手同脚地走过去，膝盖压上床榻的边缘，理智却恨铁不成钢地在脑海里叫嚣：这是不对的，这种事应该只和喜欢的人做，你不能错误地以这种方式被一个Omega吸引......</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，门口地毯上响起了一阵不合时宜的铃声，显然是乔的<em>归途太久</em>招致凯西的担心。</p><p>乔尴尬地起身：“抱、抱歉！有人找我......”</p><p>“<em>顾客</em>？”</p><p>“是、是朋友！等我一下我和你解释......”</p><p>“TT，”达米安挑挑下巴，默许了。</p><p> </p><p>得救了——乔三步并两步地抄起手机：“凯西！嗯、嗯，我没事，我......我不方便说，你别担心，但我可能不回去了。呃是的，可能。”</p><p>“呼——”挂了电话后乔支支吾吾地靠近床边，“那个，D，其、其实你误会了，我、我不是......”男孩羞红了脸，好像在思考措辞。</p><p>“出来卖的，”达米安自然地接话，“TT，我早该想到的，这青涩又糟糕的技术......”</p><p>“我还什么都没做呢怎么就糟糕了！”</p><p>“是谁刚在门口杵着跟块木头似的，” 达米安慵懒地用脚点了点乔浴袍下的隆起，“我不强迫人，你现在要走还来得及。”</p><p>你的行为完全不是这么说的吧——受到调戏的某人在心中哀嚎。</p><p>“那你怎么办？”乔问。</p><p>“怎么办？实在不行打<em>咨询电话</em>都能找到人。”达米安挥挥手，但愈发浓郁的信息素出卖了他，乔甚至能在其中感受到一丝急切。</p><p> </p><p>在这么一瞬，乔不想让D找别人了。</p><p> </p><p>事实上达米安确实有些焦躁，到嘴的鸭子多半飞了，他现在这个状态也没法再亲自出门，而拜托他的任何一位兄长找人都能让他被笑上一年。</p><p>好吧，至少半年，想想那三只幸灾乐祸的表情，达米安现在只想打人。</p><p> </p><p>而这时乔扯了扯他的衣角，“D，我可以...我、我想帮你。”狗狗眼小心翼翼地与他对视。</p><p>好吧，<em>正合我意。</em></p><p>“那就现在上我，乔。”始作俑者在今夜第一次呼唤了Alpha的名字。</p><p> </p><p>乔纳森·肯特照做了。</p><p> </p><p>他毫无章法地抚摸上达米安精硕的腰身，将手从侧边伸进那件并不宽松的黑色短衫，向上探索直到摸到身下人的胸口。他便手法生涩地揉弄达米安的乳首，本能得想要那里充血变硬，于是他隔着衣服叼起其中一头恶意厮磨，接着听到D的喘息中夹杂进一声短促的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>达米安解开他的浴袍，左手挡在乔的额头前拨开刘海与他接吻，右手抚慰起男孩微勃的性器。韦恩酒店的洗浴用品为了避免影响贵客身上的香水向来只带淡淡的香皂味，酒味消散后只剩下一点暖洋洋的大麦让人安心。</p><p> </p><p>乔懵懂地拿下身蹭他，细小的绒毛搔刮着达米安的会阴。Omega已经渐入佳境，这种不痛不痒的挑逗简直是隔靴搔痒，“你就这点本事、哈？”达米安报复性地在他的胸肌上掐了一把——手感意外的好。</p><p> </p><p>“D......”乔委屈地凑近他，斯里兰卡的海水中倒映出面前人深潭般的绿眸，情愫宛如墨滴入清水那样扩散蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>达米安在这样的眼神中妥协了，“好吧童子军，”他只好手把手让乔对准自己，“你可要好好取悦我。”</p><p> </p><p>受到鼓励的乔扶住达米安的腰将自己推进那个湿漉漉的小穴，软肉兴奋地收缩起来，亲切地迎接着这片土地的第一个探险者。美妙的触感让乔有种轻飘飘的喜悦，他开始主动回应达米安的吻，把Omega充满情欲的喘息揉碎在两人的唇舌间。</p><p> </p><p>达米安被吻得有些缺氧，窒息让甬道的体验更加清晰的传达到大脑，快感在不断盘旋，“乔、哈...啊...你、你动一动......”</p><p>Omega在错乱的呼吸中拼凑出指令，乔红着脸开始抽动，时快时慢地磨蹭着滑嫩紧致的甬道。柔软的小口被一下下操得发红，达米安的阴茎也被快感逼得渗出前液。</p><p> </p><p>“哈、哈啊、呃啊......”难以纾解的激烈快感让达米安抑制不住的喘息呻吟，他抱紧眼前的Alpha，几分钟前还嘲笑是块木头的人真的成为了自己的浮木。他双臂紧紧地环住乔的脖颈，跟随着挺动下意识地想把胸口往乔的面前送。</p><p> </p><p>体温从两人接触的地方灼烧起来，下身的酸胀酥麻让达米安爽到蜷缩脚趾，乔却还在温柔的跟他耳鬓厮磨，微妙的落差让他恶从胆边生，他夹了夹大腿，然后如愿以偿地感受到体内的乔更兴奋了。</p><p> </p><p>“D、D......”乔白皙的脸羞得仿佛要滴血，大型犬弱弱地用头蹭了蹭Omega，柔软的发丝擦得达米安心痒。</p><p>于是他屈服于感性狠狠揉了揉乔的头顶，“哈啊、哈...你还挺游刃有余？”达米安调整着呼吸也不忘嘶声讽刺。</p><p>“我、我想让你更舒服一些......”男孩还是很介意刚开始D对他的嫌弃，耿耿于怀中带着点不甘心。</p><p> </p><p>“幼稚，”达米安如此评价，嘴角却勾了起来。</p><p> </p><p>乔加快了速度，莽撞但每一下都努力顶到最深处，交界处传来淫靡的水声，“唔，啊啊、哈啊...哈...乔、乔——！”达米安意乱情迷得在青年的后背上留下几道长长的划痕，有些变调沙哑的声音宛若塞壬的低语要带领着颠簸的船只前往充满希望的温柔乡。</p><p>于是被诱惑的水手就这样没有试探地冲进了达米安的生殖腔。</p><p> </p><p>毫无征兆的，乔高潮成结了。</p><p> </p><p>两个人同时愣住。</p><p> </p><p>达米安尚未高潮，通红挺翘的阴茎还蹭在乔的小腹上，大腿却抽搐颤抖得厉害，显然对这陌生的感知产生了一刹那的迷茫。</p><p>而乔发现他对自己的信息素失去了控制，小麦的味道开闸般扑面而来，本能地瞬间包裹住两人。</p><p> </p><p>达米安简直又惊又气，不顾卡在体内的结一个挺身就借着这个姿势骑在了他身上，恶狠狠道：“你是Alpha——！？”</p><p>韦恩家的小少爷恨不得掐住他的脖子，事实上，他也这么做了：“你竟然骗我？！”他越说越恼，“你是有什么毛病吗上床连信息素都遮着掩着的？！”</p><p> </p><p>乔已经从脸红到了脖子，整个人都熟透了一样：“因、因为你以为我是Beta——我想只要控制得住信息素就没、没有区别......”</p><p> </p><p>“如果没有区别那你不考虑下我为什么想要Beta？！你不知道Alpha会控制不住在Omega体内成结冲动吗！？”</p><p> </p><p>显然大男孩的本就不多的生理知识已经全部还给了老师，乔心虚不已：“D你别生气，对不起嘛我我我我没有经验......”两人的信息素纠缠在一起，他试图用信息素安抚盛怒下的Omega，然而却成功的火上浇油。</p><p> </p><p>“你还敢狡辩......！？那我是不是该谢谢你没咬我脖子——”</p><p> </p><p>“————！！”蓦然，达米安的话戛然而止，他开始全身痉挛，毫无防备的高潮了。射出的精液一部分飞溅在了已经皱皱巴巴的黑色短衫上，留下一道水痕：“乔、乔纳森，我发誓这之后一定要让你付出代价......！！”</p><p> </p><p>达米安有些惊恐地摸上自己肿胀起来的腺体，在周身失控的信息素中意识到，真正的发情期，开始了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW！</p>
<p>喜欢达米安拨开乔刘海的动作</p>
<p>by:Sharktopus-执叁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>